Knights of the School Table
by Plagueatton
Summary: (A high school Shovel Knight fanfic, starting on the first day of high school) The order of no quarter, (except Polar), Shovel, Black, Shield, and Mona are all in their first year of high school. Lots of secrets are revealed, relationships revealed, parties had, cars crashed, you get the point... (Chapter 2 out!)
1. Chapter 1

Shovel woke up at 5:35. He hated having to get up that early, it was a huge shock instead of sleeping in till 12 or 1 then spend the day with Shield. He groggily got dressed and ate breakfast. "At least shield will be with me the whole time." He smiled. Shield was Shovel's girlfriend, and they lived very close. They had the same bus stop, same teacher, same everything at school. Then there were his other friends, King, Specter, Plague, Treasure, Mole, Tinker, and Propeller. There was also Black and Mona. He put on a jacket and walked outside with his backpack. "Oh great, rain..." He walked out to the bus stop and waited not noticing the small sound coming from behind him. All of the sudden Shield put her hands over his eyes and said with her beautiful voice "guess who?" He smiled and thought for a minute. "I beautiful girl with a lovely voice?" He smiled. "Close..." "W-wait what?" All of the sudden he turned around then turned back only to notice Plague and Tinker. "Haha! Gotcha tin can!" Tin can is what Plague called Shovel. "Aw you guys suck!" They had a fit of giggles then stood at his sides. "Smart idea wearing a jacket tin can, who knew it would rain? Oh wait... I did!" Plague laughed hard again and didn't feel that he was being picked up. Tinker was as well. "W-what is this?! Who has grabbed the almighty Plague?!" They were sat down gently on something hard and wet. "W-what am I sitting on?" Tinker asked. Plague turned his head and saw Treasure. "Oh it's just Treasure!" Treasure looked at Shovel. "Hey shovel." "Hey treasure." "Your a good man Treasure!" Plague cried. Next to show up was Specter, who was really emo. "What're your feelings on this weather Specter?" Shovel asked trying not to laugh. "It's perfect..." He said with his deep dreary sigh. After Specter was Mole and Propeller. "Greetings gentleman." Propeller said with a bow. Mole smiled and grabbed Plague from Treasure's shoulder and put him on his. "Aye bud!" Mole and Plague fist bumped and smiled at each other. "Let's see... Who's left guys?" Tinker asked. "Let's see, Shovel's girl, Black, King, and..." Plague sighed happily "Mona..." "What's with you and Mona?!" A voice cried from behind before being revealed as King. "She's hot man! She's hot and nice and pretty! And cute!" "I'm sure the list goes on..." Mole said. "You bet it does!" "What're you nerds talking about?" Mona asked walking up next to Mole and Plague. "Plague was talking of his affection for you." Propeller replied laughing hard with Shovel. "Oh you like me Plague?" "N-no!" Plague yelled with a dark blush. "Don't let him lie to ya Mona." Treasure said. Plague was one again picked up but by Mona as she pulled up his mask and kissed his cheek. "Well I like you too." He blushed quite brightly and smiled. "Speaking of lovers..." King pointed out as Shield walked up and kissed Shovel on his cheek. "Hey babe." "Hello darling." He picked her up and smiled. The bus pulled up and they all started getting on, not hearing the screaming. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Black ran and got into the bus and looked at the bus driver (Percy). "What the hell Mr. Percy!?" "Hey you know I don't like profanity Black! Now sit down!" Black growled and sat down up front next to Propeller. "Ok guys and gals, here's how the seating arrangement is gonna be. Our bus is a little smaller then last years but the seats are wider and longer, so we can fit 3 to a seat. Up front on the left is King, Propeller, and Black." King and Propeller high fived as they were good friends and then King sat down, Black being pushed against the glass. "Ok that's settled. And that order should never be broken, Black to the window seat, Propeller in the middle, and King on the end." They all nodded and Percy smiled. "Ok beside them I want Specter on window, Tinker in the middle, and treasure on the end." The boys nodded and got in their seats. "Next I want Mona on window, Plague in the middle, and Mole on the end." Mole smiled and got into his seat followed by Plague who jumping for joy catapulted into his seat. Mona giggled and sat down next to him. "Last seat can only fit 2, that leaves Shovel and Shield together." "OH COME ON THERE'S NO WAY THAT WAS A COINCIDENCE!" "Jee Black what crawled up your anus?" Mole said while everyone laughed hard. "NOTHING DID TUBBY!" Everyone with the exception of Plague backed away because they knew what was about to happen. "W-what did you just call me?!" "I called you tubby fat ass!" "I'LL KILL HIM! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL HIM!" Black got punched in the face a few times before Mole was pulled off of him by Plague and Mona. Percy gave Black a dirty look. "I gotta say I've never had a kid get a referral on the first day." Percy said as he wrote on a little pink piece of paper before giving it to Black. "Uhg..." Black took the slip and Mole calmed down as they all sat back down. "Now your new school is an hour or so away so try not to kill each other in that time. I'm gonna put my headphones on while I'm driving so if anyone needs anything just ask King and he'll tell me what's needed. Understood?" They all nodded. Percy started the bus and put his headphones in. He began driving as everyone looked at Black. "Smooth move..." Plague said in disgust. "What?! Look I haven't had the best day today ok!" "What happened?" Propeller asked. "Well let's see, I think I broke my hand when I punched the wall because rats live in my walls. Then I didn't get to eat breakfast because I woke up late, and I also had water sprayed all over me!" Mole started feeling kinda bad. "That sucks." "Yeah!" They all remained quiet just talking to each other softly. Tinker looked back at Shovel and Shield who were making out. He jumped onto Treasures shoulder and watched them for a few seconds. "If you don't mind me breaking up the spit fest, I have an idea." They stopped kissing, a long line of saliva starting in Shield's mouth and ending in Shovel's. "What do you want?!" Shovel asked. "I said I had an idea Spitty." "Was it worth breaking that up?" Shield asked. "I think it'll piss someone off real good." "Well I guess we'll help." Tinker chuckled a little and nodded. "Ok you guys got any straws?" "I think I got a few in my purse.." Shield looked in her purse for a few minutes before Plague and Mona spike up. "Why would you keep straws in your purse Shield?" Mona asked. "This thing has just about anything in it there's probably straws somewhere. What's in your purse?" "Let's see... Phone, headphones, gum wrappers, a charger, gum, make up, and my portable alchemy kit. I mostly have that in there in case me and Plague get in trouble or something." "You all have been dating for 5 minutes." King said listening in on the conversation. "Well that doesn't mean we can't make preparations so we can keep dating." "Good point." "AHA! FOUND EM!" Shield held 6 straws in her hand. "Ok, one for Tinker, one for Shovel, one for me, one for Plague, one for Mona, and one for King." "What do we need straws for?" King asked taking the straw from its wrapping. "I have no clue, ask Tinker." They all looked at Tinker who giggled a little. "You know how Specter has held that locket every day since we started school together?" "I don't like where this is going..." Shovel said, a bit suspicious of Tinker. "Don't worry we won't hurt him or anything." "Ok..." "So basically I'm gonna make a bunch of spitballs and we're just gonna shoot them at the locket! Maybe then he'll speak to us..." "Sweet cmon!" Plague cried. "I just need the 5 of you to provide a piece of paper." They all have him some paper and he tore each one into tiny pieces then spit on them. After 15 minutes he had a good pile on his hand. "Ok ready?" They all nodded and loaded up about 10 spitballs. "Ok on the count of 3 were gonna shoot. He shouldn't notice because he's too busy listening to... The Stroke by Billy Squier?" "Why would he be listening to that?" Mona asked. "I dunno... Well screw whatever he's listening to on the count of 3 we do this." Everyone nodded. "1...2...3!" Before the word three left his lips everyone let fire on Specter. What happened next no one would've expected. Specter tore off his headphones and shoved the locket in his pocket then took his scythe out. "FUCKERS! FUCKERS!" He began swinging it around like mad while everyone ducked and the others woke up from their naps wondering what was going on. Specter flew a little too close to the sun and accidentally swung it into the front window while made Percy slam on the breaks and the bus almost flip over. In the midst of confusion people fell over and chaos was awash. Then, Propeller discovered a shocking secret. As people were being flung around like rag dolls and Percy was trying to keep the bus from exploding, Propeller fell face first on the ground and was looking right into a pair of panties. He freaked out and stood up quickly, ready to apologize to Mona or Shield. But it wasn't either of them. Shield was being held onto tight by Shovel and Mona was grabbing onto the seat in front of her. He looked down and to his shock and horror, Plague lied on the ground squirming around and squealing. The bus had finally stopped and Propeller looked like he saw a ghost. "Ok kids calm down! Is everyone safe?" They all nodded, Propeller nodding rather slowly. "Ok good, hey Propeller help Plague up would you?" He once again slowly nodded and pulled Plague up and sat him (her?) on his shoulder. "Good, now I have no clue what happened because it happened so fast, but we'll just tell the principal a rock flew in through the window. Got it?" "Yes sir." Eleven voices cried. "Good, now you all sit tight while I call another bus to come and pick you up." Shield, Plague, and Mona all sat down while Propeller gathered the guys in the corner. "Guys I think Plague is a girl!" He whispered. "Impossible, I would've known." Mole said. "Look, when Specter had his freak out session I fell onto the floor and I was looking right into a pair of skull panties. I thought it was Mona or Shield and I immediately got up and was ready to apologize. But I looked over and you were holding Shield." He pointed to Shovel. "What about Mona?" Treasure asked. "She was holding onto her seat." "W-where was P-Plague?" King stuttered. Propeller looked at them with frightened eyes. "I looked down... And it was him..." All the guys freaked out. "We've been hanging out with a freak all this time?!" Black cried. "I feel betrayed!" Tinker yelled. Through all their shouting they didn't notice Mona and Shield walking over to them angrily. They also didn't see Plague crying in the seat. Shield grabbed Shovel's shoulder quite harshly and slapped him. Mona grabbed Tinker's and slapped him. Everyone stopped, the only sound was Percy talking and Plague crying. Shield looked at Shovel and and pointed at Plague. "Would you assholes mind telling me what that is?!" "ITS A FREAK THATS WHAT IT IS!" Black cried. "DON'T CALL HER A FREAK!" Mole screamed and the punching began again with Mole and Black beating the crap out of each other. Propeller tried to break up the fight but was brought in. "G-guys you have to stop!" "OH SHUT UP YOU FRENCH PUSSY!" Propeller wasn't going to be insulted and he wasn't going to let Black make fun of Plague, so he began beating him too. Mona kicked Tinker in the groin as he fell back, the others guys with the exception of Shovel, Mole, Propeller and Black holding him. "Oh you feel betrayed? SO DOES SHE!" Mona screamed kicking him again. "OH DEAR JESUS I'M NOT GONNA HAVE KIDS!" Tinker screamed. Meanwhile Shield was giving Shovel a talk that made him speechless. "Me and Mona knew about Plague since kindergarten! You all find out now and you ridicule her! I'm so disappointed in you Shovel! Your better then this! Until you and your little crew of bullies find a way to make it up to Plague were THROUGH!" He received one final slap before Shield sat down held Plague close while she cried. Meanwhile the fight between Mole/Propeller and Black was in Mole and Propeller's favor as they sat down on Black's chest. "You make me sick! How would you like it if she called YOU a freak?!" Mole said "I don't answer to fatties!" Black replied "HE'S NOT FUCKING FAT!" Propeller screamed, punching Black. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Mole cried. Before Mole/ Propeller could lay the final blow a small voice was heard. "Stop!" Everyone was silent and attention turned to Plague. "Don't hurt him you 2..." "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" They cried. She tried to speak under her tears. "I don't want anyone getting hurt." "Isn't it a little too late for that wish?" Treasure said. He received a slap on the back of the head from King. Mole and Propeller looked at each other and sighed. "If that's what you want..." Mole said as he and Propeller got off of Black. Percy looked back at all of them and smiled. "Your bus is here." They all nodded and got their things then got onto the new bus, awaiting the challenges ahead of the day


	2. The First Day

( **I'm not sure if you all can tell but this fanfic is just about the random things I think about and live through, but with my interest added and also SK characters XD I hope you enjoy chapter 2, and keep the reviews comin!)**

The new bus driver was Mr. Baz. All of the kids could clearly tell he was a wacko. His eyes had no pupils, he had a whip hanging from him, and then the menacing aura of him. They all sat down in the same order as their real bus and waited for Mr. Baz to start screaming or something.

"Hello little people! My name is the Baz! Or Mr. Baz! I wanted to be a teacher but the county rejected me so now I gotta be a stupid bus driver!" Mole tried to lighten Plague up by elbowing her and saying "hey did we ask for the guys life story?" She giggled and hugged him. "I don't remember anyone asking." She replied.

"Why did the county reject you?" Specter asked. The Baz sniffled and shed a few tears. "I don't know ok! But if I manage to drive kids around for long enough I'll be good enough to teach them too!" He frowned and sat down then started the bus. "This guy thinks if he drives us around he'll become a teacher!" Black said laughing hard.

"Black don't make fun of him, he's probably a little different then most bus drivers." Mona said. "Leave it to you to take the fun out of a good joke Mona..." Black mumbled while crossing his arms. "So..." Tinker said awkwardly. They all sat motionless and speechless. "If you guys apologize to Plague we can put this all behind us." Shield said while frowning and looking at Black and Shovel.

"Oh yes, sorry for my FUCKIN EMOTIONS." Black said sarcastically. Tinker and Plague had always been quite good friends, teaming up together usually, so he felt really really bad. He looked at Plague and cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry for my irresponsible and mean behavior, it will not happen again. And please please don't go anywhere near my balls, Mona has already made it torture to walk..." Plague smiled and they hugged.

"Apology accepted, babe please don't kick any of them again ok?" Mona hesitantly nodded. "Ok..." "You girls need to do some apologizing too..." King said while looking at them. "Yes, you all acted a bit outta whack." Specter said.

"Oh and what did we do?" The three asked. "Shield, you were getting on Shovel when there was absolutely no reason to, don't think I didn't hear you chewing him out in the corner. He did absolute nothing but listen and watch, you owe him an apology." King said with confidence. "I guess your right..." She teared up and hugged Shovel. "I'm sorry babe..."

"It's ok darling." He said hugging her tight. "Can we sing our song?" Shovel's cheeks burned under his helmet as he nodded. She smiled and hugged him again. They began singing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.

"Now baby all I need, in darkness she is all I see, come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on Sunday Morning, and I never want to leave." It sounded beautiful and they could all tell Shovel and Shield were truly in love and meant to be together. Claps were heard as the 2 bowed and sat down. "QUIET BACK THERE!" the Baz screamed, angered by all the noise. "Jeez, what crawled up his anus?" Mole asked as everyone laughed.

"Back to apologizes." Specter said. "Mona, there was literally no reason to kick Tinker, let alone two times. He was just shocked, shock will do that to anyone. He said some things he didn't mean and he's sorry, so you need to apologize for ruining any chance he's gonna have of an offspring." Specter said smiling. "I'm sorry Tinker, I hope your ok..."

He smiled and hugged Mona. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He smiled. "Shield and Mona, could you please step away? We have some friendship business to settle." Propeller said as Mole pulled Plague into a circle around them. She immediately began crying and hugging her legs. "We're not mad." Treasure said as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"We're just a little confused." Specter said as he put his hand on her head. "Why didn't you tell us?" King asked, putting his hand on her right leg. "Um... Well... I was afraid of you all knew you wouldn't wanna hang out with me anymore..." She said, sniffling. "We would never not hang out with you!" Propeller cried placing his hand on her left leg and patting it. "Yes Plague, you accepted the code of arms and your always gonna be in our group, no matter what happens!" Shovel cried as he grabbed her hand and placed it in his.

His closed his hand around hers and smiled. "We all need to agree to not keep any secrets!" Tinker cried as he took her other hand and put it in his, closing his hand around her's. "Sounds good!" Mole cried as he placed his hand on her chest. "Nothing will break us apart!" Black said as he did something no one ever did. He took off Plague's mask.

No one would think of doing such a crazy thing, but Black knew she wouldn't mind. He just had that feeling. As he pulled it off they all saw her face for the first time. Beautiful green eyes, long black hair, high cheek bones, long eye lashes, a cute smile, and the biggest blush any of the other eight had seen. Then they all looked at the Plague then themselves.

Four of them placed one kiss on one side of her cheek, and the other four the other side. Shield and Mona looked like someone said they both won a million dollars. Plague's blush got redder then humanly possible as she giggled softly and hugged them all. The eight boys didn't see Plague as a love interest, they saw her as a little sister they had to protect no matter what. Plague put her mask back on but just before she showed them one last smile.

The bus came to a screeching holt as the Baz slammed his fist onto the horn. "WE'RE HERE!" The eleven kids nodded and quickly got off of the bus in fear of angering the Baz. They filed into school quickly and went into their home room. They all had identical classes with the same teacher every class. It was an old man named Mr. Polar.

He was massive, when Plague stood next to him he looked like he could've been the Empire State Building. "Take your seats children..." They all sat down and looked at Mr. Polar. "I'm Mr. Polar, your teacher for the rest of high school. Today I have nothing planned, just don't break anything. I'll be eating beef jerky and drinking root beer if you need me..."

They all moved their desk close and talked. Polar had a slight smile to his face, which he very rarely did. "Wow... They're social butterflies aren't they... My old students never would've done this..." They all talked all day their first half of the day and then lunch came. The eleven students all sat at a long table and ate their assorted lunches.

They didn't notice the principal come in to get a good look at them. She had a long dress on and a scary hair cut, as well as a aura even more menacing then the Baz's. "So your the little brats who are gonna be here for the next few years?" They all nodded in fear. "Hm... I don't like you all. I'm telling you now don't break anything or be disrespectful to Mr. Polar. When your sent to see me it's a whole new hell... Got it?"

They all nodded again about to pee their pants... Except Black. "What's so bad about it?" He asked. The principal turned back in shock. "D-did you just talk back to me!?" "No... I asked a question..." "GET OUT OF MY LUNCH ROOM!"

They all threw their lunch away quickly and ran into the classroom. Polar was quite surprised. "Hmph, what are you all doing back so early?" "The principal! She kicked us out of the lunch room!" Mole cried. "Why did she do that?" Polar asked quite curiously.

"We don't know!" King answered. They wanted to cover Black. "Well everyone set down, I'll give you all a proper lunch." They all nodded and sat down as Polar passed out beef jerky and root beer. "Where do you get all this Mr. Polar?" Treasure asked as they all are and drank.

"My secret boy..." They all are their lunch talking together, having a nice time. The day eventually ended as they all waved goodbye to Mr. Polar. They all boarded onto the bus as the Baz looked at them. "HOW WAS YOUR DAY LITTLE PEOPLE!" They all tensed up and just said good so he'd leave them alone.

The Baz nodded and turned on the bus beginning to drive them home. The rain fell hard as it looked like complete and total darkness. As they all drove home and listened to their music, Propeller had a question burning in his head. He turned around and looked at the seat behind him. Mole was asleep, snoring and listening to Centerfold by The J. Geils Band.

"Mhmmmmm BLOOD RUNS COLD... Mhmmmmm." "Oh lord he's sleep singing again..." Propeller mumbled. He turned his head to Plague and Mona, who like Shovel and Shield, we're making out HARD. Plague had removed her mask again, as she couldn't kiss with it on. "After you all are done inhaling each other I'd like to get a question in."

They stopped quickly and looked at him. "W-we weren't inhaling each other!" Mona cried as they both blushed hard. "I didn't know my friends were 2 vacuum cleaners." He laughed and looked at them as they frowned. "But no seriously I have a question." They looked at him with lipstick covered all over their faces, red and pink.

Propeller laughed harder. "Who's the girl in this relationship?" "Um... Plague?" "I dunno." "We haven't decided..."

"Well it may help with the fact that one of you is sensitive and the other likes stopping more babies from coming into the world." Mona got mad and clenched her fist. "What's that supposed to mean?" Plague grabbed her hand calmly. "He didn't mean it baby."

"Well whatever... I guess Plague is the girl." Mona picked Plague up and held her tight. "If you don't mind we'd like to be alone for the duration of the bus ride..." "Well ok." Propeller nodded and gave Plague a quick kiss on the cheek then went back to listening to his music. The rest of the bus ride was normal, calm, happy.

Luckily their first day of school was Friday so the weekend was ahead of them. The bus came to a halt as the Baz slammed his fist on the horn again and said "GET OFF!" That snapped them all into shape quick as they all ran off of the bus. Now they were phased with a problem. Everyone except Plague had keys to their house.

They all decided that to keep from the rain they needed to go to her house. As they walked she noticed a red car in the driveway and squealed for joy. "EEEEEE!" "What's got you riled up girl?" Shield asked her. "MY OLDER BROTHER IS HERE!" She cried in excitement.

"So? I see my older brother every day." Tinker said as they all walked into the garage. "Yeah but I don't get to see him much anymore!" Plague replied as she passed out Crystal Pepsi's to everyone. "What's the expectation date on this?" King asked as he looked at the bottle. "94, but it's been sealed the whole time so your good." He nodded. As they all drank their Crystal Pepsi a small ringing was heard from Treasure's phone.

He looked at it then looked at everyone else. "I think we're gonna be here for awhile..." "Why is that?" They all asked. "A blizzard be coming..." They all became motionless and soundless


	3. Plague's Elevator

(( **Wow! I didn't think this story was too popular! I'm very glad everyone is enjoying it. This chapter may be a bit odd for some but I have great things planned for the whole crew. Just you wait!)**

"A blizzard?" Plague asked, a bit surprised.

"Yar, a blizzard." Treasure reassured

"And this shitty town wins the award yet again for the shittiest weather." Black mumbled

"It does change quite often." Mole pointed out

"It starts with loads of rain and turns into a fucking blizzard." King scoffed

"It's a-already colder in h-here." Mona shivered

"I call bullshit, you're always cold Mona." Tinker commented

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Specter cried

"What crawled up your ass?" Propeller asked him

"You're mom." Shovel laughed

"Fuck you man." Propeller frowned

This bickering went on for a good 10 minutes in Plague's garage. Being snowed in, no one quite knew what to do. A few ideas were tossed around but no one could agree. However Shield threw out an idea that seemed to work.

"Plague, have you ever taken a good look in your garage?" Shield asked

"No... Not really..." Plague answered, confused.

"Looks like there's a boarded up plank." Shield pointed to a few boards of wood hammered into the wall

"I never noticed that..."

"Let's do it Treasure!" Mole cried

"Aighty, we shall." Treasure muttered

Treasure and Mole stood back about 10 feet. This was followed by both putting their shoulders in front of them. They then ran as fast as they could into the board. Dust filled the air as well as coughs before it cleared to reveal an old elevator. Everyone stood back and marveled at the ancient sight, a few ooo's and aah's escaping their mouth's.

"All in favor of Specter checking out the creepy ass elevator say I" King said

"I!" 10 voices filled the air

A pissed off Specter floated to the old metal door to see inside the elevator. He pulled back the door and realized it was quite old. Perhaps 100 years old, maybe even older.

"It's just an elevator you fucking pussies." Specter mumbled

"I knew that." Black said, chucking nervously

"My ass you did." Propeller pushed him

"Don't touch each other." Mona stated

"He started it..." Black groaned

"Shut the hell up you two." Tinker said

"GET IN THE DAMN ELEVATOR!" King screamed

Everyone ran into the elevator quickly as King walked in and shut the metal door.

"What's the buttons on this looking like?" Plague asked

"Like fucking buttons, dipshit." Black mumbled

"Shut the hell up." Mona slapped the back of his head

"Everyone just stop fighting." Mole said

"I guess just go to the lowest floor." Tinker threw out

Shovel pushed B and the elevator went down. As it went down, Wasted Years by Maroon 5 played on repeat.

"Who the fuck installs a speaker in an elevator that's 100 years old that only plays Wasted Years?" Shield asked

"I'd rather not know." Propeller stated flatly

"This song has played 15 God damn times!" Mole cried

"I like it." Specter said

"I don't." Treasure retaliated

The song ended right as the elevator stopped for the last time. It was a small hallway, lit by candles which lead to a door. Plague pushed the door open with all her might and they all walked out. This was followed by Mona closing the door. The elevator began to rise again.

"Is no one concerned that the elevator went back up on it's own?" Black asked

"Or that the weight of 11 people didn't snap the damn cables." Specter said

"Alright, let's say it's Mona's turn to check out the creepy thing?" Tinker asked

"Yeah." 9 voices stated

"Oh screw you guys." Mona groaned as she walked to the door nervously

"Watch out for the ghost." Black laughed but stopped when a nearby vas fell

"There is no ghost you idiot." Shield said

"The vas says differently." Treasure stated

Mona slowly put her hand on the handle, turning it ever so slowly. Then... SLAM! The door slammed back so hard the hinges broke from age and force. The door fell to the ground with a thud a few seconds after.

"Did you piss yourself?" Propeller asked Black as he stood in a newly formed puddle of piss

"... Maybe." Black mumbled

"Dammit, I just got new shoes." Propeller slapped him in the back of the head

"Anyone care to go in?" Shovel asked

Mona stood back as the 10 walked into the room followed by Mona. It was a very simple room. Two lights hung from the ceiling. They shined on two bottles of some liquid, which sat on pillars. There was a plaque on the floor, covered in dust.

"Clearly 2 people need to do this." Shield said awkwardly

"Let's say... Specter..." Plague mumbled

"Hey!" Specter shouted

"And Propeller!" Black cried

"No!" Propeller frowned

"Who agrees?" Plague asked

In unison 9 I's shot through the air like a bullet shoot through a target. Specter and Propeller walked to the plaque and began reading.

"Choose the right drink. Mix the two, you'll be right, drink one each, bad affects, mix the two in the wrong order, and your whole world will change around you." Propeller read

"I'm not doing this shit!" Specter cried

"Do it ye pussies!" Treasure cried

"... We need to mix this shit correctly." Propeller mumbled

"Yeah..." Specter whispered

Black smirked and ran up, opened the bottles, and pored them on the two.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU D-" Specter shouted before he cut himself off.

"YOU IDIO-" Propeller did the same

"What the hell did you do man?" Tinker asked

The plaque was right. All the sudden the two sunk to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"You may have killed them..." Mole mumbled

Specter was the first to go through the transformation. He threw off his helmet in anger and looked at his friends with his piercing black eyes. His eyes were the start actually. They slowly went from black to blue, a beautiful blue. This was followed by his eye brows, which thinned out, and his eye lashes, which grew.

"Is he becoming a girl?!" Mona asked

"No shit." King mumbled

Specter had black hair that covered most of his face. His hair lightened into a teal color. This was followed by a braid with a bow at the end of it. It even covered his eye a little. He was shaking heavily.

"My God..." He said, his voice raising

His nose became tinier, almost button like. The Adam's apple was long gone. His skin paled and braces tightened onto his almost unseeable teeth. His cheeks became somewhat pudgier as well.

"... He looks cute..." King mumbled as low as he could

"W-What the fuck..." Spirit groaned in a somewhat nerdy but cool female voice.

Next was his upper body. His skin paled yet again and his fingers became dainty as well as his arms and shoulders. He began to sprout breast, which grew to a perky B Cup. His stomach didn't change as he was incredibly skinny, so his skin only continued to smoothen and pale.

"He's even cuter..." King whispered to himself

"M-Make it stop..." Specter whispered with tears

His nails were painted black, both finger and toe. His feet became dainty as well and his legs thinned. Next the thighs grew even thinner as his hips expanded and his ass fattened up, to a point where it would hang off the sides of any chair. His dick and balls withered away and revealed a gleaming cunt. Of course, her skin paled, and her insides changed.

King ran to her and picked her up, whispering "A-Are you alright Spirit?"

"N-No..." She clinched him tightly, crying in his arm

King walked back to the group with the crying Spirit. Mole, Mona, Plague, and Shield checked on them both. Tinker, Black, Shield, and Treasure watched as Propeller's transformation began.

Propeller, like Spirit, threw his helmet off in fear and frustration. Propeller's eyes became a very piercing green. His eyebrows thinned out and his eye lashes grew somewhat but not to the extent of Spirit. His nose didn't change much nor his skin, the first normal and the latter pale. His hair became a dark purple, the front hanging over and covering his eyes while his bangs grew out and the back went to his upper back.

"M-My face..." Propeller whispered

"It looks so... Familiar." Tinker commented, thinking back to a music video he had watched recently.

A small grin was plastered on Propeller's face as his upper body began it's changes. His finger nails grew somewhat and were painted a light pink. His hands became daintier and his arms thinned out considerably. He also sprouted breast, but they weren't in full bloom yet, only reaching a high A Cup, or a low B Cup. His stomach lost most of it's fat and he became a good 130 pounds.

"Heh heh... Heh!" Propeller laughed

"He's gone fucking bonkers." Black commented

"There was a small part of me that thought this would go away. I think it'd permanently destroyed now." Shovel muttered

"H-He's becoming Noodle..." Tinker whispered

"Who be Noodle?" Treasure asked

"... I'll tell you all later."

Propeller's legs got the same treatment as his arms, nails and all. His hips and thighs became skinner, and his ass only grew a little. It was clear he wasn't fully matured yet. As per Spirit, the final nail in the coffin was his dick. It, as well as his gonads, withered away and left a pussy, plain and simple. Of course, all the male organs were transformed into female.

"P-Propeller!" Tinker cried as he ran to her and with minimal strength picked her up

"What's up Tinke?" She asked, giggling.

"N-Nothing much?" He replied awkwardly

"Awesome." She smiled, her eyes not viewable

"Jeez you'd think they'd kiss or something." Black chuckled

"I'm glad you said that!" The author cried

"... What the fuck was that?" Shield asked

"Take a look my children!" The author exclaimed yet again

With that, Propeller, who will be renamed Flying, pulled up the welder's mask to reveal a somewhat surprised young man with a thin face, messy blue hair, and two front missing teeth. She then kissed him passionately, pulling back and giggling. Tinker flipped the mask back down and walked back to the group with Flying in his arms. Black and Shovel went and grabbed the two helmets, holding them close and remembering times past before the 10 minutes that it took for their best friends to change.

"There! Now it's even steven!" The author laughed

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BITCH!" Spirit screamed

"I just told you, even steven, at least gender wise." The author stated

"I like it." Flying grinned

"Now, since I am the author, I predict that Tinker will get with Flying, and King with Spirit." The author giggled

"This chick is serious." Mole mumbled

"Now, I have to go my sweeties!" And with that the author left, and the group stood dumb founded, with Propeller and Specter now girls


	4. Not a Second Time

((Hello everyone! I really apoglize for my lateness in part 4, many things happened that I would prefer not talking about at this moment. I thank you all for your reviews and criticisms, and I put much thought in this chapter. I hope you all don't mind how much dialogue I use. Anyhow, enjoy this new chapter! And reminder, while it won't be happening yet this story will start to get dirtier as I see fit. Now, read on and steel thy shovel!))

Black and Shovel began walking

around the room, seemingly looking for something.

"What the hell are you two looking for?" Tinker asked

"Our sanity. Could you help us find it?" The two asked

"Oh shut the hell up." Mole groaned

"We're dead serious." Black said

"Can we leave?" Shield asked

"Why the hell not." King commented

"We're literally standing in hell anyway..." Spirit whispered

"Quit over reacting." Plague mumbled

"I'm not quite sure what that lass was sayin about some even steven..." Treasure commented

"Let's take a count, shall we?" Flying asked

"I already counted, it's 5 girls 6 boys." Shovel said, standing back up

"Now, let's leave before this day gets even weirder and worse than it already has." Mole said

"Worse?" King and Tinker asked

"Yes, worse!" Black exclaimed

"You're wrong. There's nothing worse about this beautiful girl." Tinker said as he frowned

"Tinky..." Flying said, blushing

"Just figured I'd speak the truth." Tinker smiled

"EVERYONE GET IN THE FUCKING ELEVATOR!" Shield screamed

The crew ran into the elevator as Black closer the door and pushed the up button. As the elevator hummed, everyone was silent. Well, almost everyone. Occasionally a small moan was heard, or something of the nature. King turned his head and saw, you guessed it, Flying and Tinker making out.

"We can't even ride the fucking elevator normally..." Black groaned

"QUIT MAKING OUT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING ELEVATOR!" King screamed

"Believe it or not I've seen worse in an elevator." Plague said

"Ah, worse than watching two of your friends, one who was a male 5 minutes ago, make out?" Shovel asked

"I think so personally." Plague tapped her foot

"Then why don't you tell us?" Mole asked

"There was some homeless dude in the mall elevator. Dude was naked and eating a candy bar that he had smeared all over himself. Now that I think about it that may have been Baz." Plague giggled

"You've ruined this day even more than it could be ruined." Black groaned

"I'm not even sure if we're still on the same day anymore." Shield said

"Ye ever think we'll all get a career together?" Treasure asked

"At this point I may as well be a fucking Playknight model..." Spirit frowned

"With an ass like that I wouldn't be surprised." Mole joked

"Shut the fuck up Mole." King mumbled

"Oh, back the hell up everyone, the king and queen need their space." Mole laughed

"I will ram this scepter so far up your ass that when I pull it back out we'll see what you had for breakfast this morning."

"..." Mole backed away quickly

"Y-You'd do that for me?" Spirit asked

"Course I would." King said, smiling

"T-That's so sweet..." Spirit kissed his cheek softly

"As soon as I find that author bitch all hell is gonna break loose!" Black cried

"Calm down." Mona said

"I am calm dammit!" Black stated

"Doesn't sound or look that way." Treasure commented

"I would pay anything to get off this fucker." Shield groaned

Almost as if destiny called the elevator stopped and the garage was in sight. Shield slammed the door open and went to the fridge, opening it.

"I can't deal with this shit." Shield groaned as she grabbed a water

"It's alright, just calm down." Shovel hugged him

"What the hell are we gonna do for school?" Mole asked

"No clue..." Treasure replied

"Ah shit the principal is gonna kill us!" Plague cried

"Fuck her, not like she can do anything about new students. Black mumbled

"Only you Black... only you.." Mona groaned

No one had noticed Tinker quickly jotting down words on a notebook, with the exception of Flying. The girl giggled softly as he wrote, seemingly a ingenious idea.

"I get high when I see you go by... my oh my... when you sigh my mind inside just flies..."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" King asked as he peaked over Flying's shoulder

"He's a genius, duh." She looked at King with annoyance on her face

"Yes, a genius at 4 foot 3 inches!" King laughed

"Shut up King!" Flying pushed him

"I'll tell you in a moment." Tinker whispered

"What is It's Only Love?" Spirit asked as she peaked over Tinker

"Just fucking wait!" He cried

"Pushy..." she whispered

"Leave him alone." Flying mumbled

"Also pushy.." she giggled

"Ye all giving me a damn headache..." Treasure groaned

"Lot of bickering." Shovel said

"I hate bickering." Mona whispered to Plague

"Me too." She giggled

"Finished!" Tinker cried

"... do we honestly care is the question." Black retorted

"Fuck you Black." Flying hissed

"What are you 4?" Mole laughed

"Who hisses?" Shield wondered

"This be why we all shouldn't be in one place for longer than school hours." Treasure sighed

"What a fantastic point you made." Plague sighed as well

"I'm bored." Black whined

"I'm about to knock your god damn socks off." King frowned

"In the good way of bad way?" Shield asked

"Bad way." King smirked

"I don't wear socks." Black laughed

"It's expression you dumb ass!" Mole sighed

"Someone open the garage door I'm about to tear my god damn hair out." Mona sighed

"I'm not strong enough to open it..." Plague blushed

"No shit really." Black laughed

"At least she be taller than Tinker." Treasure chuckled

"Fuck you dude." Tinker frowned

"Height means nothing as long as you know how to use it." Flying frowned, sticking her tongue out

"I... what?" Shovel asked

"You're talking about his height... but you mean his dick... and yet you've never even seen it...?" King asked

"It stopped..." Mona murmured

"What stopped?" Mole asked

"The blizzard!" Plague giggled

"Thank Christ..." Spirit mumbled

"Who wants go to somewhere?" Shovel smiled

"How the hell are we gonna get anywhere?" Black asked

"With a car you dumb ass." Flying frowned

"Obviously, but what car?" Black asked again

"Two cars, I have them." Shovel said

"Can any of us even drive?" King asked

"I um... have a permit." Plague said, pulling it out of her pocket

"That'll get us nowhere." Spirit sighed

"I have a license." Mona said

"What're the fucking chances..." Tinker mumbled

"Who drives the other car?" Mole pondered

"I will." Shield said

"You don't even have a license!" Black cried

"Yeah but I'm more mature than half of you put together." Shield smirked

"Good point..." Shovel nodded

"Where are we gonna go anyway?" Mona asked

"Amusement park." Shovel said

"There was a god damn blizzard 10 seconds ago and you wanna go to a fucking amusement park?!" Flying gasped

"Shut yer trap, let em finish." Treasure frowned

"Yes, look it's perfectly clear out there like nothing happened at all." Shovel pointed outside

"Fine, which park then..." Tinker sighed

"Geauga Lake." Spirit smiled

"What the hell is Geauga Lake?" Mole asked

"Amusement park." Spirit replied

"Babe Geauga Lake has been closed for like 10 years." King said

"Six Flags New Orleans?" Mona suggested

"Closed for like 10 years." Black frowned

"... Six Flags Astroworld...?" Flying asked

"You guys are shit at picking theme parks." Tinker mumbled

"Joy Land, Amusement Park?" Black said innocently

"You're an asshole dude." Mole chuckled

"I'm serious, why they're open and everything." Black kept egging his act on

"Maybe in the 80's." Plague frowned

"It's fun for all!" Black laughed more

"Everyone shut up we be going to Cedar Point." Treasure said

"Finally a place that's open..." Shield sighed

"So, who's gonna pay the cash for 11 people?" Mole wondered

"Parents." King chuckled

"Good luck with that, I got me and Plague covered." Mona smiled

"Aw..." Plague did as well

"Guys pay for girls!" Black laughed

"Son of a bitch... I was gonna buy a new shovel..." Shovel sighed

"And I a new tool set..." Tinker mumbled

"Tinky you don't have to pay I will..." Flying giggled

"Flying would kill her mom for a Klondike bar..." Black snickered

"If you really think about it she probably would." Mona laughed

"You guys are jerks..." Flying teared up

Shield quickly went to her side "No no honey they were kidding..." She cooed

"R-Really...?" Flying asked

"Yes... and they WON'T DO IT AGAIN will they?" Shield glared at Mona and Black

"Yeah yeah..." Black groaned

Shield chuckled "Good."

Flying stood up and sighed. It was kind of surprising. Except for the occasional comment, she didn't speak much. That is, from just meeting her a few hours ago. Then, she began to speak.

"I know that you all miss your friend... I'm sorry about what happened but I'm what you got... I know that may be hard to accept but I just wanna be your friend... and I wanna be apart of your crew. So instead of grieving over the old stuff, can we please try and make new memories...?" She asked, tears flowing down her eyes.

Everyone sat or stood silently. No one seemed to want to make the first move. Then, it happened. Of all people, Black Knight stood up and gave the trembling girl a hug. She cried harder in his arms, as he remained silent.

"You might not be Propeller... and that's okay. I'm not going to get angry at some poor misguided girl for the mistakes that her past self made. We can't claim that we know you quite yet, and we may seem like we reject you, but we don't. Hell, we weren't gonna talk to Plague at all anymore when we found out she was a girl, but that was just us being irrational. So, if you think we're being irrational, just ask us to stop and we will. I hope that we become the best of friends just like all the others, Flying Knight..."

Everyone was shocked. Black had never even tried to be friendly, or hell even apologize. Was he going to turn a new leaf as well? That's what they all hoped. As they sat in the cold room, they began thinking of the fun day they would have, but realized something a moment later.

Mole began scratching his head "Guys... where's Axe Knight...?"


End file.
